A considerable percentage of the United States Postal Service (USPS) revenue is from metered postage. Metered postage is generated by utilizing postage meters that print a special mark, also known as postal indicia, on mail pieces. Generally, printing postage and any VBI can be carried out by using mechanical meters or computer-based systems.
With respect to computer-based postage processing systems, the USPS under the Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) has published specifications for IBIP postage meters that identify a special purpose hardware device, known as a Postal Security Device (PSD) that is generally located at a user's site. The PSD, in conjunction with the user's personal computer and printer, functions as the IBIP postage meter. The USPS has published a number of documents describing the PSD specifications, the indicia specifications and other related and relevant information. There are also security standards for printing other types of VBIs, such as coupons, tickets, gift certificates, currency, voucher and the like.
A significant drawback of existing hardware-based systems is that a new PSD must be locally provided to each new user, which involves significant cost. Furthermore, if the additional PSD breaks down, the PSD must be replaced or service calls must be made to the user location. In light of the drawbacks in hardware-based postage metering systems, a software-based system has been developed that does not require specialized hardware for each user. The software-based system meets the IBIP specifications for a PSD, using a centralized server-based implementation of PSDs utilizing one or more cryptographic modules. The system also includes a database for all users' information. The software-based system, in turn, however, has brought about new challenges. These challenges include the need for effective and efficient user administration, commerce processing and management of the relatively large amount of data associated with the Internet Postage. A compelling reason for individuals and business to use Internet postage is for the great convenience it offers. Without robust and largely automated back office procedures, including user administration, commerce processing and database and information management, the advantages of Internet Postage can quickly fade.
Therefore, there is a need for a new method and apparatus for implementation of an IBIP postage meter and other value-bearing items over a WAN that does not require the special purpose hardware device at the user site.
Furthermore, there is a need for a secure and recoverable database in an on-line VBI system that is capable of preventing unauthorized access and handling minor and catastrophic database failures without impacting the integrity of the system.
The software-based system should be able to handle secure communications between users and the database. The software-based system should also be user friendly for the operators of the system as well as for customers, and should provide a postal system Intranet that allows effective process flow and operator interfaces, should provide for meter refunds and service withdrawals, should include misprint processing management, and should provide for quality assurance envelope management.
The software-based system should also be feature rich and enabled to handle a variety of backroom commerce processing operations, such as payment processing, credit card processing, CMRS processing, and billing processing.